Study Hall
by ScreamingSatellite
Summary: School AU. Axel and Roxas end up in the same study hall. Which equals lots of shenanigans... and therefore detention. Slight Akuroku. [More chapters to come!]
1. Notes

"Psst."

Roxas glanced over to see a familiar redhead looking in his direction. His teal eyes flicked to the side, one eyelid twitching downward in a wink.

"What do you want, Axel?"

The redhead crossed one of his long legs over the other and leaned back in his chair. "Can I borrow your notes?"

"No way," Roxas snorted. "What'd you do, skip out again yesterday?"

"Maybe." Axel grinned. "So what was that?" he continued, shifting in his seat and leaning closer to Roxas.

"I said no."

"Say it again."

"N—"

He broke off. One of Axel's hands was braced against his desk, bringing him close enough that his mouth touched Roxas's ear.

"Go on."

Roxas bit his lip, hesitating a second. He sighed.

"Fine," he muttered, sliding his notebook across the table.

"Thanks," Axel replied. He snatched the notebook from the desk, flipped it open, and started copying.

A minute later he paused and shot Roxas another sideways glance.

"I can't read your handwriting," he whispered across the aisle.

"Shut up!" Roxas shot back and kicked Axel's desk, hard.

* * *

_A/N: So yeah, this is a story I wrote at the end of last school year while I was sitting in class bored as hell... The entire thing's not that long, because it's kind of hard to write during school when you're supposed to be taking notes! X3  
_

_I did write these down in a notebook first and speed-typed them, so if you see any errors, TELL MEEEEEEEE. And feel free to review otherwise!_


	2. Shades

"Roxas."

"What?"

"What in the hell does that say?"

"Don't insult my handwriting, you bastard."

"It's not your handwriting. It's his." He gestured to Saïx, sitting at the front of the room at his desk, half hidden behind his computer.

"What are you talking about?"

Axel turned in his seat, facing Roxas and moving close enough to him to make him flinch.

"I. Can't. Freaking. Read. The board."

"Maybe you need glasses," Roxas retorted, pushing him away.

"Can you see this in glasses?" The redhead gestured to his face.

"It'd be funny."

"I hate you."

"Axel, you love me."

"Shut up."

A few seconds of silence passed. Then:

"Are you going to read that to me or not?"

"It says, 'Axel is an idiot'."

"You asshole."

He shoved Roxas's shoulder, and the blond tried not to laugh.


	3. Music

"What on earth are you listening to?" a voice whispered in Roxas's ear.

He shot the owner of the voice a sideways glance. "Shut up. You're not supposed to talk in study hall."

"Like either of us ever paid any attention to that." The other boy grinned. "Hey, are you listening to me?"

The blond gave no response, and the taller boy leaned over and hooked one arm around his neck. "Come here," he whispered in Roxas's ear, pecking him on the cheek quickly to distract him while he pulled out one of his headphones.

"What the—Axel, give that back!" the younger boy whined. "Where do you get off?" he muttered as Axel shoved the headphone in his ear.

Axel fell silent for a moment; he grinned as he listened to Roxas's music. Then he leaned across the aisle again.

"Roxas," he said quietly, "this is Linkin Park."

"Yeah? So?" Roxas snapped, yanking the earphone from the redhead's ear.

"It's sexy." Axel turned back to his desk, not even bothering to watch how he made the blond blush.

* * *

_A/N: So I had to throw one of my favorite bands in there. :D I guess if that's not your type of music, you can substitute whatever you want._

_Don't forget to review if you wanna share your thoughts. ^^_


	4. Rejection

"Hey."

The redhead leaned out into the aisle again. Roxas resisted the urge to roll his eyes and returned the glance.

"I'm not letting you copy any more of my notes, Axel," he said.

"Ouch," Axel replied. "Rejection. It hurts."

"It was deserved," Roxas answered, leaning back in his chair slightly.

"Take me back," Axel pleaded, leaning further out in his chair and setting his chin not so gently on Roxas's shoulder.

"No w—what the heck are you doing? Your chin is sharp," Roxas exclaimed, leaning away. His movement didn't deter Axel, though. "Stop touching me!"

"Do you two have something you want to share with the class?" their teacher barked from his desk on the opposite side of the room.

"No, sir," was their simultaneous response.

The room fell mostly silent again. Roxas glanced down at his desk and saw that his notes had vanished.

"Hey, you stole my notes!"

"Shh," the redhead replied. "You're not supposed to talk in study hall."

* * *

_A/N: Aaahhh. All I have to say right now is that I'm sorry I keep forgetting to update this. How very unreliable of me. I'm sorry..._


	5. Dye

"Axel."

"I thought you weren't talking to me."

"I'm not. Can I ask you a question?"

He sighed. "What?"

"Did you dye your hair?"

The redhead looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Are you kidding me? I am insulted. This is my natural color."

Roxas snorted. "Whatever you say."

"What about you? What'd you do to get such nice hair?" Axel reached across the aisle—violating the invisible boundary between them again, Roxas thought—and tousled his hair.

"This is my natural hair, genius," Roxas mocked. "Get off me."

"Aww, am I in your personal bubble?" Axel teased.

"I'm not talking to you, remember?"

"You have a point. Hypocrite."

"Do your homework, you numbskull."

"You just talked to me."

"Shut up."

"You're still talking to me."

"Both of you in the corner," a voice said from the front of the room, "please be quiet."


	6. Minutes

"This is your fault."

"Says the guy who isn't talking to me."

The two of them were sitting at their adjacent desks in the classroom where the bell had rung to let them out of study hall fifteen minutes ago. Naturally, they were still sitting there, having incurred a detention for their constant talking in last period.

"Both of you, quiet," the blue-haired man at the front of the room snapped, "or it's fifteen more minutes."

"I can't spend fifteen more damn minutes with you," Axel muttered.

"That's such a lie."

"You two, I said knock it off."

"Yes sir."

"And I don't need your insolence, Devereux."

The room went silent for at least the thousandth time. But only a few seconds had elapsed before Roxas glanced to his left and saw Axel staring at him, one eyebrow raised and the side of his mouth quirked up into a smirk. He put his head down on the desk and closed his eyes.

Finally the two of them heard the teacher say, "Dismissed."

Roxas ran on his way out.

* * *

_A/N: So the reason Axel's last name is Devereux is because of the other story I'm writing, "Don't Cry for Me When It's Over." If you haven't read it yet, do it for me... Please? Anyway, thanks for your support :D_


End file.
